User blog:Sclera1/List of fictional planets by medium
This is a list of fictional planets organized by the medium in which they primarily appear. Novels and short stories Adams, Douglas *Brontitall — The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (radio series); planet of bird people who live in the ear of a statue after shoe shop disaster. *Krikkit — Douglas Adams' Life, the Universe and Everything (The planet is inside a massive dark cloud) *Magrathea — The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (planet of wealthy customised planet builders) *Traal—home of the Ravenous Bugblatter Beast of Traal in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy *Ursa Minor Beta - said to be nearly always Saturday afternoon in The Restaurant at the End of the Universe Anthony, Piers *Chthon — Piers Anthony's Chthon (prison planet) *Nacre—Piers Anthony's Omnivore *Waterloo—Piers Anthony's On The Uses of Torture Asimov, Isaac *Helicon—Home of Psychohistory founder, Hari Seldon in Isaac Asimov's ''Foundation'' series *Lagash—Isaac Asimov's Nightfall (planet where each day lasts two thousand years) *Solaria — Isaac Asimov's ''Robot'' series. People grow up isolated, and eventually lead totally solitary lives, interacting only via telepresence. *Synnax—Isaac Asimov's ''Galactic Empire'' series and ''Foundation'' series—The birthplace of Gaal Dornick, it was in a stellar system orbiting a region called the 'blue drift'. *Terminus—Home of the Foundation in Isaac Asimov's ''Foundation'' series *Trantor—Isaac Asimov's ''Galactic Empire'' series and ''Foundation'' series—A planet-wide city Bear, Greg *Hegira—Greg Bear *Lamarckia—Greg Bear's Legacy (Lamarckian evolution) *Timbl—Home planet of the Frants in Greg Bear's Eon series Brin, David *Calafia—Water world in David Brin's Uplift universe, inhabited by humans and neo-dolphins. Currently occupied by the Soro. *Deemi—World in David Brin's Uplift Universe leased to humans on the condition that they run the Galactic prison. Bathed in UV radiation. Most of biosphere is aquatic. *Garth—David Brin's Uplift War (weird biology) *Jijo — In the Uplift series of David Brin, a planet in Galaxy #4 where Humans and other sophont refugees have illegally hidden, in the case of the G'kek and the Humans to avoid extermination, potential for humanity, certain for G'kek. *Jophekka—In David Brin's Uplift Universe, the homeworld of the Jophur, sapient and ambitious sap ring stacks. *Kithrup—David Brin's Startide Rising (waterworld rich in heavy metals, which form part of the biochemical structure of its life. Mildly toxic to non-native life. also the "retirement" home of a neurotic race with enormous psi power) *Omnivarium—World in David Brin's Uplift Universe. Inhabited by birds that mimic any sound, a fact discovered when the birds started mimicking the sounds of explorers performing coitus. *Tanith—In David Brin's Uplift trilogies Tanith is the location of the nearest full Galactic Library branch near Terra. Bujold, Lois McMaster *Athos — Lois McMaster Bujold's Ethan of Athos (male-only society) *Barrayar — Lois McMaster Bujold's Miles Vorkosigan series (feudal military culture) *Beta Colony — Lois McMaster Bujold's Miles Vorkosigan series (high-technology democratic culture) *Cetaganda — Bujold's Vorkosigan series (genetically engineered culture) *Komarr — Lois McMaster Bujold's Miles Vorkosigan series (domed cities; colony of Barrayar) *Sergyar — Lois McMaster Bujold's Miles Vorkosigan series (Barrayar's youngest colony world) Clement, Hal *Abyormen—Hal Clement's Cycle of Fire (temperature extremes) *Dhrawn—Hal Clement's Star Light (high gravity) *Hekla—Hal Clement's Cold Front (ice age aliens) *Mesklin—Hal Clement's Mission of Gravity (supergiant planet) *Tenebra—Hal Clement's Close to Critical (high gravity and corrosive atmosphere) David, Peter *Thallon—''Star Trek: New Frontier'' books 1-4 (geologically unstable, finally exploded as it was revealed to be the egg of a gigantic creature described as the Great Bird of the Galaxy) *Xenex Star Trek: New Frontier Home world of main protagonist M,a,k,nzy of Calhoon (Mackenzy Calhoon) De Camp, L. Sprague *Krishna—L. Sprague de Camp's Viagens Interplanetarias series (dry planet of pretechnological humanoids) *Kukulkan—L. Sprague de Camp's The Stones of Nomuru and The Venom Trees of Sunga (human-colonized world of pretechnological dinosauroids) *Ormazd—L. Sprague de Camp's Rogue Queen (humanoid hive-society world) *Osiris—L. Sprague de Camp's Viagens Interplanetarias series (dry planet of capitalistic dinosauroids) Farmer, Philip Jose *Riverworld — Philip José Farmer's Riverworld series (all humans in history reincarnated along a spiral river) *World of Tiers—Philip José Farmer's book series of the same name (world-sized stepped pyramid with a different environment on each step) Feist, Raymond E. *Kelewan - The Empire Trilogy *Midkemia - The Riftwar series and beyond Forward, Robert L. *Dragon's Egg—Robert Forward (life on neutron star) *Rocheworld—Robert Forward (double planet that almost touches) Hamilton, Peter F. *Atlantis—Peter F. Hamilton's The Night's Dawn Trilogy (waterworld) *Far Away—Peter F. Hamilton's Pandora's Star (triangle of stratospheric mountains, sterilized by solar flare, Starflyer alien) *Garissa—Planet in Peter F. Hamilton's Night's Dawn Trilogy that is anti-matter bombed and rendered uninhabitable. *Jobis—A Kiint world with three artificial moons from Peter F. Hamilton's Night's Dawn Trilogy. *Norfolk—British-ethnic world in Peter F. Hamilton's Night's Dawn Trilogy. Known for Norfolk Tears, a highly-prized spirit distilled from the secretions of a flower native to the world and dependent on the star systems binary nature. *Nova Kong—Capital world of the Kingdom of Kulu in Peter F. Hamilton's Night's Dawn Trilogy. Ruled by the Saldana family. *Nyvan—First planet colonized by humanity in Peter F. Hamilton's Night's Dawn Trilogy. Considered backwards and stunted due to its not being unified into one nation. Herbert, Frank *Arrakis — Frank Herbert's Dune series (desert world, sole source of the spice melange) *Caladan — Dune (planet of mostly water, homeworld of House Atreides before they are sent to occupy Arrakis) *Dosadi — Setting for Frank Herbert's novel The Dosadi Experiment. *Giedi Prime — Dune (industrial planet, surface covered in upwelling oil, homeworld of House Harkonnen) *Ix — Frank Herbert's Dune (machine planet) *Ix — Brian Herbert & Kevin J. Anderson's Prelude to Dune (subterranean civilization, the planet's surface is lush and untouched) *Kaitain — Dune (lavish homeworld of the Padishah Emperors) *Salusa Secundus — Dune (devastated "hell world" used as a prison planet and training environment for the Padishah Emperors' Sardaukar soldier-fanatics) *Tleilax — Dune' (home of the Bene Tleilax) *Wallach IX — ''Dune (home of the Bene Gesserit) Heinlein, Robert A. *Beulahland-Alternate timeline Earth considered civilized in Robert A. Heinlein novel Number of the Beast *Klendathu—bugs homeplanet in Robert A. Heinlein Starship Troopers *Sanctuary—Terran Colony world in the Robert A. Heinlein novel Starship Troopers *Tellus Secundus, also called Secundus-Howard Families' private planet, run by the Chairman Pro Tem, in Robert A. Heinlein novel Time Enough for Love *Tellus Tertius, also called Tertius-Colony planet for members of Howard Families outmigrating from Secundus in Robert A. Heinlein novel Time Enough for Love Le Guin, Ursula K. *Aka — Ursula K. Le Guin's The Telling (hyper scientific advancement) *Anarres — Ursula K. Le Guin's Dispossessed (anarchist) *Athshe—Ursula K. Le Guin's The Word for World is Forest *Gethen/Winter — Ursula K. Le Guin's The Left Hand of Darkness (hermaphrodites) *Hain — Central planet in Ursula K. Le Guin's Hainish series. Lem, Stanisław *Regis III—Stanisław Lem's The Invincible (inorganic evolution) *Solaris—Stanisław Lem's Solaris (Mostly covered by living ocean) L'Engle, Madeleine * Camazotz – A planet of extreme, enforced conformity, ruled by a disembodied brain called IT. * Ixchel – A planet of muted colors, inhabited by motherly, sightless creatures. * Uriel – A planet with extremely tall mountains, named after the Archangel Uriel. McCaffrey, Anne *Ballybran—Anne McCaffrey's Crystal Singer. (toxic world. Inhabitants must form a symbiotic relationship with a spore in order to survive.) *Botany—an Earth-like world portrayed in Anne McCaffrey's Freedom series. *Ireta—Anne McCaffrey's Planet Pirate series. Inhabited by both people and dinosaurs. *Pern—Anne McCaffrey's Dragonriders of Pern series. Deadly spore capable of eating anything (except rock and metal) rains down on planet for fifty years every 200–400 years, people ride genetically-engineered dragons. *Petaybee, from the Petaybee Series (Powers series) by Anne McCaffrey and Elizabeth Ann Scarborough Niven, Larry *Home—Larry Niven's Known Space universe (wiped out by disease in Protector) *Jinx—Larry Niven's Known Space universe (high gravity and extreme vertical scale) *Plateau/Mt. Lookitthat—Larry Niven's Known Space universe (Venus-like with only a small high plateau habitable; colonized by mistake) *The Smoke Ring—Larry Niven's Integral Trees & Smoke Ring (gas ring around a neutron star) *We Made It—Planet in Larry Niven's Known Space universe marked by intense winds. Inhabitants called Crashlanders, such as Beowulf Schaeffer from Neutron Star. Niven and Pournelle *Mote Prime—The Mote in Murcheson's Eye, homeworld of the Motie race, mutant non-symmetric semi-vertebrates who have been locked in ten thousand year cycles of chaos due to being trapped in one star system and their reproductive drives. Appear in the Mote in God's Eye by Larry Niven and Jerry Pournelle. *New Chicago—World in revolt from the 2nd Empire of Man at the beginning of Larry Niven and Jerry Pournelle's The Mote in God's Eye Pournelle, Jerry *Covenant—Scottish-ethnic world in Jerry Pournelle's CoDominium Future History. Known for its mercenaries specializing in infantry. *Churchill—English-ethnic world in Jerry Pournelle's CoDominium Future History. *Dayan or Dyan—Israeli-ethnic world in Jerry Pournelle's CoDominium Future History. *Friedland—German-ethnic world in Jerry Pournelle's CoDominium Future History. Known for its mercenaries specializing in armored warfare. *Frystaat—Afrikaner-ethnic world in Jerry Pournelle's CoDominium Future History. *Meiji—Japanese-ethnic world in Jerry Pournelle's CoDominium Future History. *Nuliajuk—Inuit/Eskimo-ethnic world of Jerry Pournelle's CoDominium Future History. * Sauron—Homeworld of the Sauron Supermen in Jerry Pournelle's CoDominium Future History. Known for high metal content and its denizens belief that war was the ultimate expression of humankind. Started the Secession Wars that ended the First Empire of Man. *Sparta—Capital world of the First and Second Empires of Man in Jerry Pournelle's CoDominium Future History, originally called Botany Bay. Generally North American in population. *St. Ekaterina—Russian-ethnic world in Jerry Pournelle's CoDominium Future History. First planet attacked by the Sauron Supermen in the Secession Wars. *Tanith—A jungle planet known for the drug borloi in Jerry Pournelle's CoDominium Future History. Reynolds, Alastair *Resurgam—Alastair Reynolds' Revelation Space universe (desert with buried alien artefacts) *Yellowstone—Alastair Reynolds' Revelation Space universe, the site of Chasm City and Glitter Band habitats *Sky's Edge—Alastair Reynolds' Revelation Space universe (Earth-like planet in a perpetual state of war between settler families) Silverberg, Robert *Belzagor—Robert Silverberg's Downward to the Earth *Hydros—Robert Silverberg's Face of the Waters (waterworld) *Majipoor—Robert Silverberg (large planet) Simmons, Dan *Armaghast — Dan Simmons's Hyperion Cantos (prison planet) *Pacem — Dan Simmons's Hyperion Cantos (base of Catholic church) *Parvati — Dan Simmons's Hyperion Cantos (reformed Hindus) *God's Grove—Dan Simmons's Hyperion Cantos (forest world, Worldtree) *Hebron — Dan Simmons's Hyperion Cantos (Jewish ethnic) *Hyperion—Dan Simmons's Hyperion Cantos (one of 9 labyrinth planets, Time Tombs) *Mare Infinitus—Dan Simmons's Hyperion Cantos (waterworld) *Maui-Covenant—Dan Simmons's Hyperion Cantos (motile isles) *Qom-Riyadh — Dan Simmons's Hyperion Cantos (Moslem) *Sol Draconi Septem—Dan Simmons's Hyperion Cantos (glacier covered) *T'ien Shan—Dan Simmons's Hyperion Cantos (mountain world, toxic surface clouds) Smith, E. E. *Arisia—E. E. Smith's Lensmen series. Source of the Lens. *Boskone—Smith's Lensmen series *Palain IX—E. E. Smith's Lensmen series. Frigid home of Nadreck, hydrogen breather and Second-Stage Lensman. *Rigel—E. E. Smith's Lensmen series. Noisy home of Tregonsee, Second-Stage Lensman, whose people's only sense is their "sense of perception". *Trenco – E. E. Smith's Lensman Series. A major fraction of the planet's atmosphere condenses each night and evaporates each day giving rise to exceptionally violent weather. The planet's plant life yields the illicit narcotic thionite. *Velantia —E. E. Smith's Lensmen series. Home of Worsel, master hypnotist and Second-Stage Lensman. Strugatsky, Boris and Arkady *Ark—Boris and Arkady Strugatsky, Noon Universe *The Blue Sands Planet—Boris and Arkady Strugatsky *Garrota—Boris and Arkady Strugatsky, Noon Universe *Giganda—Boris and Arkady Strugatsky, Noon Universe *Gorgona—Boris and Arkady Strugatsky *Hope—Boris and Arkady Strugatsky, Noon Universe *Leonida—Boris and Arkady Strugatsky, Noon Universe *Pandora—Boris and Arkady Strugatsky, Noon Universe *Pant—Boris and Arkady Strugatsky, Noon Universe *Rainbow—Boris and Arkady Strugatsky, Noon Universe *Ruzhena—Boris and Arkady Strugatsky, Noon Universe *Saraksh—Boris and Arkady Strugatsky, Noon Universe *Saula—Boris and Arkady Strugatsky, Noon Universe *Tagora—Boris and Arkady Strugatsky, Noon Universe *Tissa—Boris and Arkady Strugatsky, Noon Universe *Vladislava—Boris and Arkady Strugatsky, Noon Universe (extremely turbulent atmosphere) *Yaila—Boris and Arkady Strugatsky, Noon Universe Vance, Jack *The Dying Earth, fictionalized Earth of the 20 millionth century. *Dar Sai, home of the supercriminal Lens Larque from the novel The Face (Vance). *Interchange (Vance), planet providing facilities for the exchange of kidnap victims, from the novel The Killing Machine *Big Planet, site of the novel of the same name, as well as Showboat World *Wyst, Marune and Trullion three very different planets each given its own novel in the Alastor series by Jack Vance. *Durdane, a world divided into scores of culturally distinct regions; locale of three novels by Jack Vance, The Anome, The Brave Free Men and The Asutra *Tschai, home to enslaved humans, three warring alien races and one native sentient species, each given its own novel: City of the Chasch, Servants of the Wankh, The Dirdir, and The Pnume. *Cadwal, home of the Nature Conservancy, locked in struggle with the indigenous Yips *Maske, site of the novel Maske:Thaery *Nopalgarth, mother planet of supposedly malignant mental parasites infecting humans, and others, from the novel of the same name. *Smade's Planet—Visited by Kirth Gersen in the Demon Princes novels by Jack Vance; known for Smade's Tavern. Weber, David *Beowulf—David Weber's Honorverse. Very liberal sexual mores. *Grayson—David Weber's Honorverse. Toxic, heavy metal environment. *Hades — David Weber's Honorverse. Prison planet where none of the native wildlife can be metabolized by humans. Westerfeld, Scott *Homeworld—Scott Westerfeld's Succession Series (Risen Imperial capital) *Legis XV—location of Scott Westerfeld's Succession Series Other Authors *Barsoom—Edgar Rice Burroughs, heroic fantasy version of Mars *Bas-Lag—China Miéville A world where both magic (referred to as 'thaumaturgy') and steampunk technology exist. *Cyteen—C. J. Cherryh's Cyteen series *Darkover—Marion Zimmer Bradley's Darkover series (medieval culture and psi powers) *The Discworld—not quite a planet, as its flat and supported by giant elephants *Dorsai — Gordon R. Dickson's Dorsai series (soldier culture) *Erna—C. S. Friedman's Coldfire Trilogy (psychically malleable quasi-sentient natural forces) *Gor — John Norman's Gor series (men are warriors; women are often sex-slaves; all are generally happy in their appointed roles) *Halvmörk — Harry Harrison's agricultural planet in Wheelworld, where only the polar regions are habitable for a few months in turn. *Helliconia—Brian Aldiss (seasons last millennia) *Land/Overland-Bob Shaw's The Ragged Astronauts (and) The Wooden Spaceships (and) The Fugitive Worlds Trilogy (Twin Planets orbiting each other as well as a star, with no metals, sharing an atmosphere allowing travel between them by hot air balloon) *Lusitania—Orson Scott Card's Speaker for the Dead *Nihil, Latin word for 'nothing', additional planet of Earth's solar system in the novel Beyond the Spectrum by Martin Thomas. Due to a flaw in space, the planet is invisible except at close range, although it can see most of the other planets. The inhabitants attempt to conquer Earth during the 30th century. *Orthe — Mary Gentle's Golden Witchbreed (post-holocaust/medieval aliens) *Placet— Fredric Brown's Placet is a Crazy Place *Pyrrus—Harry Harrison's Deathworld (high gravity and psychic animals) *Reverie—Bruce Sterling's Artificial Kid *Sangre — Norman Spinrad's Men in the Jungle (cannibalism) *Shaggai - From Ramsey Campbell's "Insects from Shaggai". Now-destroyed planet of fanatical sadists. *Shikasta — Doris Lessing's Shikasta (cosmic consciousness) *Tiamat — Joan D. Vinge’s The Snow Queen (matriarchy/monarchy) *Shora — Joan Slonczewski's A Door into Ocean (waterbound culture) *Soror in the Planet of the Apes—originally a book by Pierre Boulle *Spherus Magna—In Bionicle, the homeworld of the Agori, the Great Beings, and Mata Nui. Split apart in the Shattering event, it was eventually reformed by Mata Nui and Makuta Teridax. *Thalassa—Arthur C. Clarke's Songs of Distant Earth (waterworld) *Tralfamadore—in the books by Kurt Vonnegut, home to the phlegmatic Tralfamadorians. *Well World—Jack L. Chalker's Well of Souls series (surface divided in thousands of different ecosystems, each one with a different sentient race) Comics Calvin and Hobbes *Ahnooie-4 where Spaceman Spiff (Calvin) decides to put a repulsive blob out of its misery *Bog—where Spaceman Spiff (Calvin) avoids pools of toxic chemicals under a choking atmosphere of poisonous gases *Gloob—above which Spaceman Spiff, Calvin from the comic (Calvin and Hobbes), has a malfunction in his hyper freem drive and is blasted with a deadly frap ray by the aliens *Mok, where Spaceman Spiff (Calvin) undergoes water torture (his mother washes his hair) *Plootarg—where Spaceman Spiff (Calvin) crashes after being zorched by a Zarch spacecraft *Q-13—where Spaceman Spiff (Calvin) faces despicable scum beings with his mertilizer beam and mordo blasters *X-13—where Spaceman Spiff (Calvin) is captured and brought before the Zorg despot *Zark, where Spaceman Spiff (Calvin) has several adventures escaping sinister aliens *Zartron-9—home of the awful bug beings who blast Spaceman Spiff while he reboots his saucer's computer and tries to recalibrate his weapons *Zog—where Spaceman Spiff makes a (very rare) perfect 3 point landing *Zok—where Spaceman Spiff is marooned *Zokk—where Spaceman Spiff bounds across the landscape given the low gravity *Zorg—where Spaceman Spiff sets his gun on deep-fat fry to blast aliens DC Comics *Bismol—Home world of Tensil Kem, a.k.a. Matter-Eater Lad of the Legion of Super-Heroes (Pre-Crisis) DC Universe. Everyone on Bismol has the power to digest anything. *Braal—Home world of Rokk Krin a.k.a. Cosmic Boy of the Legion of Super-Heroes. (Pre and Post Crisis) DC Universe. Everyone on the planet has magnetic powers. *Oa—headquarters of the Green Lantern Corps *'Mogo', from the Green Lantern Corps comic books, is not only alive, but also an appointed member of the corps. *Daxam—Native of Daxam are not unlike those of Krypton, they too circle a red gas giant, one notable inhabitant is Lar Gand a.k.a. Mon-El (Pre-Crisis) and Valor (Post-Crisis) who is a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the far distant future. Lar has the same powers as Superman under the yellow sun, and the element lead is deadly to him, as Kryptonite is deadly to Superman. DC Universe. *Dryad—Is a planet inhabited by a race of sentient silicone creatures that resemble the shape of humans. Dryad is the home world of Blok a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the far distant future. DC Universe. *Krypton—''Superman'' *Tamaran-Home of Starfire (Koriand'r) and Blackfire (Komand'r). *Wegthor is a moon that once encircled the planet Krypton, Superman's home world. Marvel Comics *Astra—A Marvel Universe planet where humanoid aliens possess magnetic and molecule-controlling powers that enable them to have every power on metal *Ego the Living Planet—Marvel comics (living planet) *Kosmos—A planet in the Marvel Universe from which a criminal sludge-like alien escapes to hide on Earth where he kills The Wasp's father and fights Ant-Man *Krelar- Second homeworld of the (Blue Skinned) Kree Race. Marvel Comics Creation. Home world of "Captain Mar-Vel," "Colonel Yonn-Rog," "Captain Atlas," and "Una." *Homeworld of The Micronauts, actually a chain of worldlets connected which resembles the ball and stick molecular model. Valérian and Laureline *Rubanis — Valérian and Laureline series (ultra-capitalist) *Zahir—Valérian and Laureline series (hollow planet) Other comics *Mongo—''Flash Gordon'' *Pandarve, from the Storm comic books, is not only alive, but also has the status of a goddess Film and television Alien (film) *Acheron—aka LV-426 the planet on which the derelict ship and its deadly cargo are found in the movies Alien and Aliens *Fiorina 'Fury' 161-Mining station penal colony on which Alien 3 is set Babylon 5 *Centauri Prime—homeworld of the Centauri in the Babylon 5 universe *Epsilon 3—orbited by Babylon 5 *Minbar (planet)—homeworld of the Minbari in the Babylon 5 universe *Narn—homeworld of the Narn in the Babylon 5 universe *Z'ha'dum—Home of the Shadows in Babylon 5 Battlestar Galactica *Caprica—destroyed home planet in Battlestar Galactica, one of the Twelve Colonies *Kobol—Legendary planet in Battlestar Galactica Blake's 7 *Gauda Prime—appears in the last episode of Blake's 7, being where one of the characters originates, and where the series' eponymous character is residing. A planet overrun with bounty hunters and the scum of the galaxy - but some of whose inhabitants wish to return it to normality (and the Federation). *Star One—a star with a single planet holding the Federation's main computers in Blake's 7, situated between our galaxy and the Andromeda galaxy. Planet destroyed in an intergalactic war. *Terminal—planet in the series Blake's 7. In the toponymous episode it is a bizarrely flattened planet that had been constructed several centuries before in the Solar System and moved, supposedly destroyed: in the next episode it reverted to a more conventional shape. *Cygnus Alpha—a Federation prison planet where the most prolific political dissidents and most dangerous criminals in Human space are marooned. The surface is mostly inhospitable, and what little arable there is on the world is governed by a violent cult that indoctrinates incoming convicts into their ranks. It is also the name of the third episode of the series. There is debate over whether Cygnus Alpha orbits Alpha Cygni, also known as Deneb. *Auron—this Earth-like world is inhabited by a race of isolationist humanoids with psychic powers, technically advanced but with a mystical past. It is the home world of one of Blake's crew, and is visited once in the third series. *Horizon—a rare habitable planet along the galactic rim, also notable for being mineral-rich. It was also a secret Federation colony that Blake and his crew liberated in the second series. Challenge of the GoBots *Gobotron — Homeworld of the GoBots Dragon Ball *Arlia—Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball Z *Dragon World—the Earth from the anime Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dr. Slump, and Neko Majin Z. *Freeza Planet 79—Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball Z *The Great Kai Planet—Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball Z *Kanassa—Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball Z *Namek and New Namek—Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball (temperate land where trees are scarce, but water and grass abundant) *Planet Vegeta and New Vegeta—Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball Z Doctor Who *Exxilon—''Doctor Who'' serial Death to the Daleks *Gallifrey—Home planet of The Doctor and his race, the Time Lords, from Doctor Who. *Mondas—home planet of the Cybermen from Doctor Who. *Raxicoricofallapatorius—the planet from which the criminal Slitheen family originate in Doctor Who, if any Slitheen family members return there they will face execution. *Skaro—Home planet of the Daleks from Doctor Who. Escape from Planet Earth *Baab *The Dark Planet *Gnarlach *Zedelbrock 473 *Zedelbrock 474 *Zedelbrock 475 Firefly/Serenity *Londinium — Co-capital world (Anglo-American) of the Alliance. *Miranda — Serenity (site where the Alliance accidentally spawned the Reavers). *Shadow — Homeworld of Malcolm Reynolds. *Sihnon — Co-capital (Chinese) of the Alliance. Galaxy Quest *Thermia — The homeworld of the Thermians destroyed by Sarris. *An unnamed planet where the beryllium sphere is retrieved. *Sarris' unnamed homeworld. Red Dwarf *Htrae—Red Dwarf (a backwards version of Earth). *Rimmerworld — Arnold Rimmer of Red Dwarf spends 600 years alone on this planet, creating clones of himself in a failed attempt to create a girlfriend. The planet is eventually populated by millions of clones who imprison the original Rimmer. Riddick *Crematoria—''The Chronicles of Riddick'' movie (prison planet with alternating periods of intense heat and extreme cold) *Helion Prime—''The Chronicles of Riddick'' movie (primary life-supporting planet of the Helion system) Robotech *Optera—homeworld of the Invid Robotech *Tirol—Homeworld of the Robotech Masters—Robotech Space Battleship Yamato *Aquarius—Giant waterworld that caused the Biblical Great Flood. From Final Yamato of the Space Battleship Yamato series. *Gamilon/Gamilus—Polluted homeworld of Leader Desslock the Gamilon/Gamilus Empire—Space Battleship Yamato Star Trek *Bajor — Star Trek *Genesis Planet_''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' and Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (artificially created planet). *Monea — Star Trek: Voyager (waterworld) *Qo'noS/Kronos — Klingon homeworld in the Star Trek universe *Remus — Twin planet of Romulus inhabited by Remans in the Star Trek universe. *Romulus — Planet of the Romulans, an enemy of the Federation in the Star Trek universe. *Vulcan—''Star Trek' *Xindus — Star Trek: Enterprise (six distinct sentient species) Star Wars See also Category:Star Wars planets *Alderaan—''Star Wars'' (Princess Leia's home planet, destroyed by the Death Star) *Bespin—''The Empire Strikes Back'' (gas giant with habitable atmospheric layer) *Coruscant — The Star Wars films (planet-wide city, seat of Galactic Republic and Empire) *Dagobah—''Star Wars'' (swamp, Yoda's hideout) *Endor—the forest-moon in Return of the Jedi *Hoth—''The Empire Strikes Back'' (Arctic) *Kamino—''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (ocean) *Kashyyyk—''Revenge of the Sith'' * Mustafar-''Revenge of the Sith'' * Naboo-''Star Wars'' (Padme Amidala's home planet) *Tatooine—''Star Wars'' movies (desert world) *Yavin 4—Fourth moon of the gas giant, Yavin; Rebel Alliance stronghold located in the ruins of an ancient Massassi temple (abandoned long ago) from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Titan A.E. *New Earth (aka Planet Bob) *Sesharrim *Vusstra Transformers seriesTransformers Wiki Planets *Cybertron—''Transformers series'' (Metallic/Mechanical) *Junk *Quintessa *'Unicron' from the Transformers universe. Vandread *Mejerr — Vandread (female-only society) *Talark — Vandread (male-only society) War of the Worlds (TV series) *Qar'To—a planet established in the first season of War of the Worlds to be in the same system as that of the invading aliens (Mor-Tax) and has sent a synth to assassinate the Advocacy *Mor-Tax—the aliens' homeworld in the first season of War of the Worlds (described as a garden planet) *Morthrai—destroyed world of the aliens in the second season of War of the Worlds Other Film and TV *Altair IV—''Forbidden Planet'' formerly inhabited by mysteriously extinct race *Alwas - Ōban Star-Racers *Axturias (a pun on Asturias, a region of northern Spain)-A planet of miners in the Spanish movie Acción Mutante. *Chaos—Exosquad (the tenth planet of the Solar System, composed entirely of dark matter) *Demeter—An Earth-like world the crew of Earth*Star Voyager are traveling to. *Druidia, seemingly earth-like planet in Mel Brooks's Star Wars parody Spaceballs. Home planet of princess Vespa. *Duckworld—Howard's home planet from the comic and film Howard the Duck. The film version of Howard lives in "Marshington, D.C.", the capital of "The United States of Anatidae". *Fhloston—''The Fifth Element'' *Gurun — Home planet of Majka, main character in the Slovak TV-series Spadla z oblakov. *Irk (Invader Zim) *Jurai—The seat of the powerful Juraian Empire in the anime Tenchi Muyo. *Koozebane—weird planet in The Muppet Show *Lumen - the Planet of Light in Space Patrol (1962). *La Maetelle—Planet which shifts location in space every 1,000 years. Homeworld of Queen Promethium, Maetel, and Emeraldas—Galaxy Express 999, Queen Millennia, Maetel Legend *LV-426—''Aliens'' *Melmac — the birth planet of ALF. *Mer—Most aquatic planet with twenty seas from The Pirates of Dark Water. *Metaluna—''This Island Earth'' *Ōban - Ōban Star-Racers; Planet larger than the Sun located at the centre of the Milky Way *Ork—homeworld of the humanoid alien Mork in the television situation comedy Mork & Mindy. *Remulak, home planet of the Coneheads *Rigel 7—''The Simpsons'' Home Planet of Kang & Kodos. *Rylos—''The Last Starfighter'' *Spaceball, planet of the Spaceballs in Spaceballs the movie. *Tanis—''Pandorum'' *Thel—''Otherworld'' *Thra, the world of The Dark Crystal. *Transsexual in the Galaxy of Transylvania from Rocky Horror Picture Show. *Vega - Spaceballs, desert world, home of Yoghurt and the Dinks. *Velux, My Parents are Aliens * "X" (planet) source of Alludium Phosdex, the shaving cream atom, in Duck Dodgers *Yugopotamia — (The Fairly Oddparents) *Zarkon — Home planet of Philo, TV-station engineer in the film UHF. *Zyrgon, an icebound planet in the television series "Halfway Across the Galaxy and Turn Left" Role-playing games Rifts *'Eylor', a living world said to be the source of the magical Eyes of Eylor, living disembodied eyes of great power. *'Wormwood' Computer and video games Total Annihilation *Empyrrean— The Earth-like home world of the Arm. *Thalassean— Archipelago world covered by oceans and dotted with scattered islands. *Rougpelt- Red Planet similar to Mars but covered with purple seas and sparse plant life. It also seems to harbor ancient ruins. *Tergiverse IV- A world covered in salt deserts from its oceans being drained. *Barathrum— Volcanic world. *Aegus- The lunar world that orbits Empyrrean. *Dump- Core Prime's only satellite that is in essence a giant landfill. *Hydross- An ocean world covered completely by seas. *Lusch- A swampy planet that possesses thick vegetation and bogs making hovercraft and amphibious units critical to success. *Temblor- A rocky planet where the lowlands are shrouded in a "vapor" that forms large impassible barriers. This world is also prone to earthquakes. *Gelidus- An icy planet that is prone to hailstorms. *Acid planet— A world possessing Corrosive oceans with forests of explosive gasbag plants. *Crystal Planet- A planet that has a crystalline surface with deep navy-colored oceans. *Core Prime— Metallic with a gigantic computer at its core and a landfill-covered satellite (Home world of the Core) *Urban World- Contains the shattered ruins of previous civilization. Elite *Lave - The starting point of the game (in its original form). The dictatorship of Lave is most well known for its hoopy casinos. *Diso - is democratic but ravaged by occasional solar activity. *Leesti - a high tech corporate state where most available equipment can be purchased. *Riedquat - the most dangerous place that can easily be reached from the starting point of the game. One of the innovations of this game was that, unlike traditional arcade games which presented harder and harder levels as the game progressed, Elite allowed the player to go straight to Riedquat, even though it is a virtually unplayable location with the starting equipment. Riedquat is a poor agricultural anarchy cursed by deadly civil war and is a rodent planet. Freelancer *Crete *Houston *Leeds — a heavily polluted planet *Manhattan, London, Tokyo and Berlin— Most places in this game are named after Earth places, such as the planet Stuttgart, the New York system, or the Detroit asteroid field. *Pittsburgh— Desert, populated with mining operations Halo *Harvest— a farm planet *Onyx— a "shield world" composed out of billions of machines *Reach— a military stronghold planet in the Epsilon Eridani system *Sigma Octanus IV—a colony planet, significant because the Halo's "coordinates" were discovered there Homeworld *Kharak— A desert planet destroyed by an enemy race after space travel is developed *Hiigara— The lost Kushan home planet Little Big Adventure *Twinsun — A planet lit by two suns (which are fixed). It has three climates: the poles are hot and desert, the equator is cold and Arctic (in opposite to planet Earth), and between them lie temperate lands. *Zeelich – A planet in Little Big Adventure 2. It is covered by a thick layer of gas clouds and beneath lies a sea of lava. Vegetation and civilization occur only on mountains above the cloud layer. Metroid series *Aether — A planet temporarily split into two parallel dimensions in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. *Bryyo - A small planet in the game "Metroid Prime 3: Corruption" It is home to the remaining members of the Reptilicus race. *Elysia - A stormy planet in "Metroid Prime 3: Corruption", where Samus Aran visits Skytown, a facility built by the Chozo that hovers high above the surface of the planet. *Norion - A planet in "Metroid Prime 3: Corruption" that the Galactic Federation uses for the base of operations. *Phaaze - A planet that is the source of all phazon and phazon corruption throughout the galaxy, Samus Aran visits this planet at the end of "Metroid Prime 3: Corruption". *Tallon IV - A planet formerly inhabited by Chozo in Metroid Prime video game. All life on the planet was horribly mutated following the crash of a toxic asteroid. Later games mention the mutagen destroyed and the planet slowly recovering. *Space Pirate Homeworld (possibly named Urtraghus) - A planet in an unknown galaxy that all space pirates reside, is visited by Samus Aran in "Metroid Prime 3: Corruption" *SR-388 - A planet that serves as the original home of the titular Metroid species. *Zebes - A major planet of Space Pirate operations in Metroid and Super Metroid. The game's heroine, Samus Aran, was raised by the Chozo on this planet before the Space Pirates arrived. Star Fox *Aquas - Small waterworld in the Lylat System, setting of the video games in Nintendo's StarFox series *Corneria - The home planet for the Fox Team in the series. It is also the most technologically advanced. *Fortuna - Small planet covered in forests and evergreens. *Fichina - A barren planet locked in an eternal blizzard. *Sauria - The "Dinosaur Planet", and main setting of Star Fox Adventures. As its name suggest, the planet is populated by dinosaurs of all types. *MacBeth - A planet that has been turned into a giant supply depot by Andross' forces. *Titania - A desert-like planet littered with stone ruins. Slippy Toad crashes on this planet in Star Fox 64 when he tries to engage the secret weapon in Sector X. *Venom - Largest and closest orbiting planet of the Lylat System, setting of the games in Nintendo's Star Fox series, bearing an extremely toxic atmosphere and therefore a highly desolate surface. Home of the evil Andross. In some versions of the backstory, Venom was previously called Edena because it was supposedly covered almost entirely with forest, possibly evergreen, before Andross was exiled there, suggesting it may have also been a prison planet. *Zoness - A planet that once was nearly all tropical in its climate, and home to many island resorts in StarFox's Lylat System, the whole planet was turned into a toxic waste dump by the forces of Andross according to the storyline of StarFox 64, turning its once beautiful oceans into seas of corrosive poison and its atmosphere into a caustic cloud of deadly vapors. *Katina- a desert like planet like Titania minus the intense heat. In Star Fox 64, there is a cornerian defence base located there. In Star Fox Assault, it is destroyed by the Aparoids. Pigma sends a distress signal tricking the team into killing off the Aparoids for him. Star Ocean *Aldeian - Star Ocean 3 : Till The End of Time *Ellicoore 2-Star Ocean 3 : Till The End of Time *Expel—where much of the action of Star Ocean: The Second Story occurs *Fargett - Star Ocean *Hyaita 4-Star Ocean 3 : Till The End of Time *Klaus - Star Ocean 3 : Till the End of Time *Milokeenia - Star Ocean: The Second Story *(Energy) Nede - Star Ocean: The Second Story *Roak—where the action of Star Ocean occurs *Styx- Star Ocean 3 : Till The End of Time *Vanguard 3- Star Ocean 3 : Till The End of Time *Vindine - Star Ocean 3 : Till The End of Time Commander Keen *Fribbulus Xax - Commander Keen 6 *Gnosticus IV - Commander Keen 4 *Korath III - Commander Keen 5 *Vorticon VI - Commander Keen 3 Other games *Aiur—jungle planet in StarCraft the computer game, home of the protoss species *Azeroth (formerly Kalimdor)—In the Warcraft series, it is the home of humans and the main setting of the games *Baloris Prime—A planet from the PC game Descent II which was mostly desert (according to the writers of the game this was because its axis of rotation was exactly perpendicular to its plane of orbit, causing a total lack of seasons on the surface of the planet). *Bazoik - Planet in Chex Quest. *New Terra - In the computer game Outpost 2, New Terra is the world chosen by humanity as its last hope for survival, colonized by the last survivors of Earth in starship Conestoga. *Nirn - In planet that all of the events of the Video Game Series The Elder Scrolls takes place *Palshife—capital of the Rebellion in the computer game Escape Velocity *Popstar—from the Kirby series of video games *Second Miltia—home planet of Shion Uzuki, protagonist in the Xenosaga games. *Spira (Final Fantasy) - Setting of Final Fantasy X, contains a large world ocean surrounding one continent with many islands, has two moons. *Stroggos - Home of the hostile Strogg species in the Quake 2 and Quake 4 shooters. *Urth - Setting for Primal Rage and Primal Rage 2, though technically a future version of Earth with unrecognizable continents and oceans. *Xenon—Roger Wilco's home world in the Space Quest computer game series. Music * Kobaïa — Planet invented by Christian Vander, drummer and composer of Magma * Planet Claire — The subject of a song by the music group The B-52's. Claire is described as having pink air, and trees that are all red. The lifeforms do not have heads, and all live forever. Experimental Planets *Aurelia—An attempt at theorising what a habitable planet orbiting a red dwarf star would actually be like. *Medea—Harlan Ellison's worldbuilding project See also *Planets in science fiction References Category:Lists of fictional planets Category:Blog posts